


Wanna Play?

by SolifiedJaporeanist21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Table Sex, Rough Sex, Slight Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolifiedJaporeanist21/pseuds/SolifiedJaporeanist21
Summary: Chanyeol means to teach you how to play pool, but ends up into a game atop the table.





	

You smile wide, eyes closed as you diligently listen to Chanyeol as he instructs you with your figuring, his warm breath at the back of your neck, somewhat distracting while he tries to teach you the right way of playing. It wasn't no wonder why you sucked, you had hardly been listening at first. Of course if Chanyeol wouldn't murmur in your ear with his deep panty dropping voice you might have actually be somewhat good at this game.

"See, Jagiya its not too difficult to catch on." You chuckle, rolling your eyes at his comment, "Yeah, coming from the man who could seemingly do anything once he set his mind to it." Chanyeol grins, throwing you his signature 'You bet I can.' look.

You look back to the table, sucking in a deep nervous breath. Your eyes sharpen, giving all your focus on the ball before you. Chanyeol helps in a way, you suppose, minus the fact of how close he was getting. Like this totally wasn't turning you on.

Swinging the stick forward with Chanyeol, you watch anticipated as the cue ball strikes the 2 ball into the side pocket. "Yes!!!" Chanyeol smiles gleeful, "See, what did I say, its all about concentration and strategy."

"Yeah, but a good 80 percent of that shot was your directories." You throw back, crossing your arms.

Chanyeol chuckles, "C'mon (Y/N), give yourself more credit, it was at least 60." You gasp shocked, "Now you're really overdoing it. I wasn't that good."

"When did I say you were good!?" Chanyeol snickers and you growl, "You're just mean, I'm trying, sorry not all of us can just look at a game and instantly be a expert."

He raises his hands. "Okay, okay, but still I want you to do one without me." You instantly pout when he mutters "If you can." under his breath. Yeah, you'll show him. Well...you _think_ you will.

"Alright, but don't laugh if I miss horribly. My teacher took my training wheels off too early." Chanyeol grins, promising to help if you still don't grasp it. Yeah, he better.

You bend down, aiming the cue stick towards the 3 ball, hoping, if your angle is right, it'll land into the end pocket. You bit your lip, closing one eye before you strike the cue. You watch _almost_ excited as the ball bounces off the side of the table, though when it doesn't hit the red ball like you wanted and pockets itself instead, your enthusiasm fades.

"See that?" You emphasis. "I really can't play this game." Chanyeol walks back over towards you. "Well, your body isn't angled right, for one, and your arms are too close."

He grabs the cue ball out of the pocket, placing it back on the table. "Allow me, the master, to show you, love." Naturally he just has to pick an area with a high chance of pocketing. Like he needed it, he can fucking pocket one when the ball is oddly angled with no chance of hitting. That's how damn good he is.

Back up against you, he places his hands on your hips, one sliding up your back, until both inevitiably meet your hands that hold the pool stick. Clearly he was going slow on purpose. Chanyeol turns his head, whispering. "Last time (Y/N), if I keep helping you the game will be over." You nodded, you will get better. _Eventually._

Chanyeol leans more against you, his lips at your ear, that deep voice of his, soft and husky in your ear, as he instructs you his way of playing. You bite your lip, inwardly moaning at the closeness. God it was like silky velvet. Your pussy ached in desire, unconsciously moving back against his crotch for some tension release.

Instantly you hear Chanyeol's breath hitch, his hand slipping, pocketing the blue striped ball instead of the purple one like he originally wanted . You blink surprised, dumbfounded. "That wasn't me this time." You find yourself saying, almost ashamed by how turned on you was getting. And just by a simple game such as pool.

"Maybe I wouldn't have if someone wouldn't have moved at the last minute." You tense, thinking of a logical excuse.

"Don't blame me, my leg was getting numb from leaning down so long, what was I suppose to do? Leave it?" You cringe, "Yes," At least he believed it, you think.

"Anyway, you got one so go ahead and finish your turn so I can play." You just wanted to get off the subject. Chanyeol shakes his head, giving it back, "I'll pass, we both know if i play I will undoubtedly win, you just need more practice."

You don't even hesitate as you walk to the other side of the table. Safe now, you bend down, angling the pool stick to the 5 ball. Although your eyes focused more on Chanyeol's dick in his jeans then the balls in front of you. A blush suddenly creeps onto your face when you get caught staring.

You willed yourself to ignore the look in his eyes before you finally take your turn, one that took far longer than it should. You gasp as it actually pockets the 5 ball, yet when it takes the 8 ball with it, that smile of joy disappears.

Unpleased, you hand the stick back to Chanyeol. "Be my guest."  He chuckles at your cute struggles, following through. "You'll get the hang of it, baby." He tells you, pecking you on the cheek. You smile nervously, nodding, shifting uncomfortably.

Gathering the balls, Chanyeol reorganizes them, and breaks. You sigh, trying not to focus too hard on your boyfriend, especially when you should be trying to get better at _his_ game. You whined, you really couldn't help it, he was just so sexy when he played, how could you _not_ stare.

Lost in your thoughts, you hadn't realized Chanyeol missed. "What's wrong, Jagiya? He had asked worried. You snap out of your state, smiling. "Nothing, just thinking, is all." You could tell he didn't believe you fully but even so he still let it slide. "Alright." He exclaims.

Upon aiming for the orange striped ball, you take a deep breath, steadying your nerves. And surprisingly it was enough to pocket it. "Wow I actually did it? Nice two in a row." Chanyeol claps, praising you, "See, you're getting better already." Your boyfriend back hugs you, and your eyes widen as you could feel his dick pressed against your lower back. You wasn't nearly about to complain, but at the moment it didn't help you any as your pussy begs to be filled with it.

You move away, explaining that you better get back to your turn because you knew the other boys were wanting to join too. Its a excuse of course but he didn't have to know that. You catch the sly smirk on your boyfriend's face but think nothing of it.

When you start to take your next turn, Chanyeol walks over towards you, quickly grabbing your wrist, pulling the stick from your hand. You gasp when he turns you around, boxing you between him and the table. You look up, bewildered. "W-what are you doing, Chanyeol." You could feel your heartbeat speed in excitement. The adrenaline of having been caught.

He leans down, hands rested atop the pool railing. "You wanna know what I think? I think you're wanting to play something else other than pool." You don't respond and Chanyeol smirks. "If taken a guess, I'd personally say you want to play atop of this table, of course not with _those_ toys but with _mine."_ Your breath hitches in your throat, and you really couldn't deny it, hence why you find yourself nodding.

You feel Chanyeol smile pleased, his lips trailing across your jaw, until they find the beauty of your neck. "Thought so." You sigh blissfully, eyes closing as Chanyeol presses his lips to your erratic pulse, wrapping his arm around your back, pulling you closer to him. You moaned when you felt how hard he was getting from his own actions.

Chanyeol trails his mouth to yours, enjoying the way you instantly reacted, kissing him back, your arms circling his back. The desire didn't once go unnoticed and he moans into you, his fingers racing up your spine, giving you goosebumps. Your back arches, fingers digging into his sides as he runs his tongue across your parted lips, deviling further in to taste you.

Chanyeol grows harder by the second, his cock pulsing and throbbing against your clothed pussy in a need of release. Breathless and hazy Chanyeol moves his attention to your neck, kissing roughly as you whine for more. "Ahh, yes..." You breath out, moaning when he begins suckling, forming dark hickeys at the junction of your shoulder.

He hums, rocking his cock up against you, needing the friction more than ever. He pulls away from your neck, his lips hovering just above your ear. "You're so naughty, baby, getting turning on." He groans lowly, carding his fingers through your hair roughly, yanking it back. "Is this what you wanted, baby?" He purrs, bucking his cock hard across you.

You mewl, lifting your leg up around his thigh for a better feeling and god did it work. Chanyeol groans using his other hand to circle your leg, digging his fingers into the taught muscles. It didn't take him no time before he's lifting you up onto the table. You had gasped surprised but soon found yourself grinning as you were now leveled with him.

You circle his neck, pressing your lips to his ear, lightly nibbing at it. He moans, hands at your hips. "It is isn't?" He says. You smirk, _maybe._ "You _wanted_ this, you _craved_ the thought of getting fucked atop this table, didn't you? Nice a deep huh?" You whine at his tone, biting your lip. "Of course not until I get you gone, right, nothing but my name heard throughout this building from those beautiful lips of yours."

"Yes, baby...I don't want to see anything but white as you fuck me senseless." Chanyeol nods without reason, doing just that. He roughly pushes you down on your back, you moaning at his harshness. Leaning over you, he slides the pool balls away from your body, kissing you squarely, driving his tongue seemingly down your throat.

Your hands dig into his shoulders, legs wrapping around his hips. Chanyeol run his hand down your side, snaking it up your shirt where he squeezes your breast through your bra. You move into his touch, rocking your hips to his in the need of his cock already. Your boyfriend notices this too and is eager to fulfill your pleads.

Pulling away from you completely, Chanyeol hastily begins to unbutton his jeans, pulling them down a little bit, you watching anticipated as his cock bounces heavily when he got them where he wants. He is quick to pull you closer. Naturally he doesn't bother with removing your clothing and just pushes aside your panties, rubbing his cockhead between your soaked folds. You toss your head back, groaning noisy, lifting your hips for more.

You gasped beautifully when Chanyeol pushes forward, your walls stretching as he fills you. The first time entered is the most delicious, you could feel every inch of him as he accommodates you. You whine his name, needing him to move, your walls chasing the feel the friction.

Chanyeol takes your pleads into consideration, sliding his cock deep into your cunt, before pulling back to the tip. He makes sure to do it slow too, because he knows how much you savor the feeling of his cock rubbing against those tight walls of yours.

"Oh, god!" Whilst when he couldn't handle the slow pace he quickens himself, slamming into you with much fever and lust.

You cry in pleasure as he fucks you like you wanted, rough and hard. It makes your head spin in fits of ecstasy, your voice rising as he fucks you faster and faster, driving his cock deep into your cunt, striking spots you never knew existed. His name slips from your lips consistently, bringing Chanyeol to groan, rocking his hips quicker.

The pool table creaks at the force but you could careless, you needed this and god was it wondrous. Chanyeol knew exactly what spots to hit, what areas you liked grabbed as he pounds the fuck out of you, what words to make your orgasm rush.

"Fuck, (Y/N), your pussy always feels so good. So damn wet for me." You moan at his comment, yanking him down to your lips.

Its sloppy and wet but its Chanyeol's and that just makes it all the more flavorful. You comb your fingers through his hair, fisting the strands as he drives you crazy with both his mouth and cock. Soon enough your kiss splits as you cry out, your orgasm nearing. Chanyeol sees this and just picks up his pace, aiming for your sweet spot that'll undoubtedly get you off powerfully.

When your climax does reach you, you cry his name loudly, tossing you head back, your legs tighten around his waist, holding him there for dear life. Your fingers clawing at the table above your head. Chanyeol gasps, your tightening walls bringing him closer to his golden peak, fortunately you eased from your high in time for him to pull out. "Fuck! (Y/N)!" He pants, cumming all over you.

Calming, he puts himself together, pulling up his jeans. When you were able to think again, he helps you down. You shiver hotly as you feel his cum running down your legs. He makes a face and you smile, removing your panties, using that to clean it up. Its unsanitary, but so is fucking in public on a pool table.

"Sorry."

You giggle, "Its fine Chanyeol. I don't care about that." Once said you lean against his chest, tired and satisfied. "That was amazing we should... _definitely_  do this more often."

Chanyeol pouts, wrapping his arms around you. "Aww that was my line."

...

Baekhyun presses his ear harder to the door, snickering as Jongdae attempted to push him away. "Aish, are they done already?" Baekhyun whines, Jongdae throws him a confused look. "You almost sound disappointed." "Well yeah, I bought this room for them for 2 hours and its only been 1 hour, talk about a waste of money." Jongdae laughs. "Really?"

Minseok creepes up to them, joining in. "What are we whispering about?" Both look towards the eldest. "Chanyeol's fucking his girlfriend in that room, we're simply... _"guarding" it_." Minseok smiles, "Oh?" He giggles, walking away. "I hope they know there's cameras in that room. If not...well the whole security crew will be on them in a matter of minutes."

Both Baekhyun and Jongdae eyes widen before they gasp. "Oh fuck." 

"Maybe they won't notice?" Jongdae suggests, nervously.

"Well I'm not going to be here to find out!" Baekhyun quickly states, already halfway down the hall.

Jongdae just grins. "So everything did work out? What a good idea."

He runs after Baekhyun, "Hey Baek, I just thought of something else!"


End file.
